Mega Man in...Robotooned!!
by force4
Summary: While fighting Dr. Wily, Mega Man gets pulled into the world of cartoons....hilarity and chaos ensue! Saturday morning cartoons will never be the same again!


Disclaimer: The characters of Mega Man, Roll, Dr

** **

** **

**Before I begin, I would like to extend my special thanks to the following parties that were inspirational in the creation of this fic:**

** **

**The movie _Stay Tuned starring John Ritter and Pam Dawber for providing a look at the world of television gone mad._**

**Two great Nintendo games: _Mega Man II and __the Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past._(Don't ask me about that one, those were just the games I was playing around the time I wrote this, so I stuck elements from both games in there.)**

** **

**Those classic Saturday morning cartoons for providing me with hours of laughs as a child.**

** **

**And finally, Madonna for giving me an awesome new weapon to use against Mega Man.(Author's note: If you're a fan of Maddy, I strongly recommend you DO NOT read this fic.You'll see what I'm talking about when you get to the end.)**

** **

**And now….**

** **

**…Mega Man in….**

**Robotooned!!!!!!!**

** **

**It was a typical day on the beach.Our hero, Mega Man was basking in the sun, while his girlfriend, Roll was taking a dip in the ocean.As he watched her ride the waves, he took out his favorite cereal _Dino Pebbles and started munching on a few marshmallows.On the beach Mega Man felt home free, out of the woods, all alone.And he was all alone._**

** **

**At least that's what he thought.Far down below the surface of the ocean, a familiar looking flying saucer rested, flanked by a shark on the left side, and an octopus on the other.A familiar looking mad scientist was struggling with the controls of the saucer, while two head robots were mopping and cleaning the floor.These signs can only mean one thing:Dr. Wily and his minions are back!**

** **

** **

**With the saucer's periscope, Wily spotted Roll.**

**"Okay boys."he said."We're going into the 'damsel in distress'business."The two head cyborgs, Bubbleman**

**and Flashman quickly finished cleaning, and struggled at the controls with all their might.The saucer slowly lifted up out of the water.A mechanical hand then appeared, and grabbed Roll.Wily then jumped out like a madman holding a great prize.**

** **

** **

**As his girlfriend screamed for help, Mega Man burst from his chair, grabbed a surfboard, and flew out into the water.Wily instantly aimed his laser pistol and fired, but Mega Man dodged every blast.Wily became stunned and confused, giving Mega Man a chance to clobber him from behind, and knock him into the water.Holding Roll tight, Mega Man watched Wily's body wash up on shore.**

** **

**Talking in a low and nearly inaudible voice, Wily muttered some strange words.With an extremely weak hand, he grabbed Roll and pulled her toward him.He then took out a strange capsule from his lab coat, and held it high in the air.Suddenly, lightning bolts shot from the capsule, and Mega Man was pulled into the water by some strange magnetic force.Then he flickered and vanished!**

** **

** **

**Mega Man's weird disappearance was a complete mystery.Nobody knew it, but Mega Man had been transported to a mysterious cartoon dimension.He didn't know where he was either.As he sat thinking in a desert scene, a cloud of dust streaked by him, making a "Beep Beep!" noise.A doglike creature with big ears, and a wobbly tongue charged out after the dust cloud.**

**Then a loud noise, similar to an explosion was heard causing the scenery to shake violently. **

** **

**The wounded coyote, his body darkened by the smoke and dust of the explosion, marched angrily toward Mega Man.Mistaking him for the Road Runner that he was chasing, he grabbed Mega Man, and went down to his cave.Just as he was about to pop our hero into his mouth, a big, black, bird swooped down and grabbed Mega Man with its claws.Well, actually it wasn't a big, black bird, but a big, black, daffy duck!**

** **

** **

**"Sufferin' succotash!" exclaimed Daffy with annoyance,**

**"I fly looking for some nice, juicy fish, and I catch a nice, juicy robot!"He tied an anvil parachute to Mega Man's back, and then dropped him out of the sky.Little did anyone know that down below was Jellystone National Park!Inside the park, Yogi Bear was stealing people's picnic baskets as usual, when Mega Man literally dropped in.**

** **

** **

**"Alright, Yogi!Hold it right there!"Chief Ranger Smith 's voice rang out through the trees of Jellystone Park.Yogi quickly planted the picnic baskets on Mega Man, and then took off.Before our hero knew what was happening, he was picked up off the ground by Ranger Smith, and dragged into the ranger station.**

**"You've gone way too far this time, Yogi."The ranger said."You're a disgrace to the park!I'm packing you off to the zoo right now!"**

** **

**"But I'm no Yogi Bear or whatever you called me!"Mega Man protested."I'm Mega Man, a cyborg that definitely does not live in this place!" "A likely story" laughed Ranger Smith."Now take off that silly robot disguise.But if you really are a robot, and not some bad news bear, then I challenge you to climb the snowy peaks of Frostbite Falls and battle the Russian spy Boris Badenov.If you're too chicken to accept this challenge, then to the zoo with you!"**

** **

** **

**Meanwhile, back in the real world, Dr. Wily was still struggling on the beach with Roll.His super energy pill was lying a few feet away.No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't reach it.Just then a wave came, and washed the pill right into his mouth.Completely reenergized, Dr. Wily took Roll and flew off to Skull Castle on his booster jet sled.**

** **

** **

**And Mega Man had to accept Ranger Smith's challenge, or else he would be locked up in a zoo!**

**Climbing the steep mountains of Frostbite Falls, at times, seemed like it was more difficult than fighting Boris himself.Several times, Mega Man slipped and stumbled on loose rocks.Finally our exhausted hero made it to the top, and lay down to rest.Then all of a sudden an earthquake shattered the mountain into two smaller mountains. Then Boris stepped out!**

** **

"Moose and squirrel on board, show yourselves!" shouted Boris.But when he saw no moose and squirrel, and only Mega Man awaiting his challenge on the mountain, he felt shocked and stupid.Nevertheless, he wasn't about to let a little blue robot make him look like a jackass.Using his strange Bubble Lead power, he prepared to loosen rocks, to create an avalanche, which would crush our hero.But Mega Man had an oily plan in motion.Everyone knows bubbles and oil don't mix.

Boris slid down the mountain slope on the oil slick Mega Man created, and into the clutches of the local sheriff.But before he could thank our hero for Badenov's capture, Mega Man disappeared!

Reappearing on stage where Rocky and Bullwinkle were supposed to be performing in a theater show, Mega Man came to after a while.Then the curtain opened.The angry audience threw tomatoes, and other vegetables at our hero shouting "We want Rocky and Bullwinkle!"

Mega Man had to get away from there before the audience got rough.As he climbed up a rope on the side of the curtain, Boris's sultry assistant, Natasha climbed up after him.But Mega Man cut the rope with a pair of scissors.Natasha fell to the stage floor.Then Rocky and Bullwinkle finally appeared.But before they could figure out what was happening, Mega Man was gone.

Reappearing back at the Jellystone Park ranger station, Mega Man told Ranger Smith about his victory with Boris Badenov."You've done well," the ranger said grimly."But you must do another desperate deed to prove yourself.The Cartoon Counterpart of L.A. has been threatened by the evil Simon Bar Sinister, and so is ace news reporter Sweet Polly Purebred.You must defeat Simon and rescue Polly!"

Little did anyone realize that the whole hype about the Cartoon Counterpart of L.A., Sweet Polly Purebred, and Simon Bar Sinister was actually the making of a movie!As Mega Man searched high and low for the Cartoon Counterpart of L.A., in the real world, Dr. Wily was shocked by the sudden, strange total malfunction of Bubbleman.And Mega Man eventually found what-was-soon-to-be- the Cartoon Counterpart of L.A., but it looked more like a Hollywood soundstage than an actual cartoon city.There were video cameras, and makeup and audio crew everywhere.

Suddenly, the director and producer picked up Mega Man.

"You there" shouted the director."How many movies have ya been in?"

"And have you played the parts of any super heroes"?inquired the producer.

"I haven't played any roles.I' am a super hero!" protested Mega Man.

"Well, let's get the show on the road!" shouted the director, without listening to him."Joe, get this goofy blue guy into makeup and tell everybody that we finally have an UNDERDOG!"

Mega Man had to wear a cape, a super hero outfit, and a dog's mask for his part in the movie as Underdog!

"I'm getting out of here," muttered Mega Man."If I looked goofy before, I _really look goofy now."He started forward, but it was too late.Bright lights shone on him, and the director shouted from his chair,"LIGHTS!CAMERA!ACTION!!!!!!!!"_

"THERRRE'S NOOO NEEED TOOO FEEAR!UNNNDERMEEEGA ISSSS HEEERE!"shouted Mega Man as he flew across the stage with his cape.Meanwhile in Skull Castle, Dr. Wily was trying desperately to fix Bubbleman, when Flashman came up to him.

"Boss.I think you should see who's on T.V."he said.Wily rushed to Roll's prison cell, and saw before his very eyes, Mega Man on the Underdog show!

"Good lord, man!" gasped Dr. Wily.And he fainted!Loyal to the end to his master, Flashman tried to revive Wily.Knowing that water can make a human come to from a faint, Flashman struggled desperately with Bubbleman's control mechanism.But Mega Man happened to be taking on Simon Bar Sinister on the T.V. at this time.So when Simon was defeated, Flashman suddenly froze, as if someone stuck a metal spoon in his control mechanism.

And on the T.V., Mega Man had scored another complete victory!The battered and bruised Simon Bar Sinister was taken to prison, while Sweet Polly Purebred was safe and sound.

"The only thing I can't figure out is what this watch can do." Mega Man said to the masses.He pressed a button on the watch, and suddenly everybody froze, except Mega Man who had vanished again!

At the Jellystone Park ranger station, Mega Man reappeared in a sprinkle of stars.But Ranger Smith looked as grim as ever.

"Yogi" he said sadly."Your cover's been blown.Some mad scientist back in the real world saw you on T.V., and now he's getting your creators to bring you back.

**Indeed you are really a robot, and not some bad-news-bear in disguise.But you have more adventures here to follow, before you can go home."He picked up the day's latest Cartoon Land newspaper.**

**"Latest news" he read."Dr. Claw plans to take over Metro City with his M.A.D. agents."He turned back to Mega Man.**

**"You must stop him," the ranger stated.He then turned to the newspaper again."Hold on, it says one more thing."Ranger Smith said."It says that this message will now self-destruct…"**

****

**Suddenly the newspaper exploded right in the ranger's face!"Yogi!!!!!!!!!" he seethed in anger."You promised no more tricks!!!!!!!"But our hero had vanished again.Meanwhile at Dr. Right (aka Dr. Light)'s lab, Wily had summoned Mega Man's twin-brother Proto Man to see him immediately.Proto Man was playing MM3 when Wily arrived.**

** **

**"You wanted to see me sir?" Proto Man asked politely.**

**"Yes" Wily said."First turn on the T.V. to Channel 003 Galacticodeon.Proto Man did as he was instructed.**

**"It's about Mega Man," said Wily."I…." There was a long silence.Then Wily burst into tears."All right! I confess!I did it!"he sobbed.**

**"Did what"?Proto Man demanded, growing impatient and panicked.Then he saw the T.V.He couldn't believe his eyes.**

** **

**Mega Man was on the screen again!"I transported Mega Man to Cartoon Land."Wily confessed.**

**Proto Man went limp."I'm getting too old for this."He groaned.Then he fainted.Wily then watched the T.V.Mega Man was battling his way through the M.A.D.Mobile and had now finally caught up to Dr. Claw.The evil crime kingpin was tossing deadly boomerangs at a super fast rate.Wily watched this display with interest.Something… about this seemed……familiar…**

** **

**At last Mega Man seemed to have won.He found a spear and threw it at Claw.But as our hero turned to go, Dr. Claw came to and threw the spear back at him.**

**The evil M.A.D. leader chuckled"Gadget, I've got you now!"**

**"No, not Gadget."Mega Man shouted defiantly."But a different robot!"With that, he tossed the spear right back at Claw.He then triggered the M.A.D. Mobile's self-destruct sequence.Mega Man escaped carrying Claw's unconscious body just as the M.A.D.Mobile exploded in flames.**

** **

**With Dr. Claw safely behind bars, Chief of Police Quimby reached out to shake Mega Man's hand.But our hero was gone!At the Jellystone Park ranger station, the very tired Mega Man reappeared in a twinkle.**

**"Please, Mr. Ranger" Mega Man begged."Please can I rest?"**

**"I'm sorry," said Ranger Smith sadly."But you must overcome three more trials of courage and strength first."**

**"But I'm so tired!" moaned Mega Man."I don't know if I can go on much further!"**

**"Well, I'm sorry Yogi," said the ranger."But after you pass the trials, the people of our world will call you by your true name, and you will be able to go back to your own world."**

**Stomping out of the ranger station, our hero walked one mile to a junkyard.By now he was completely exhausted.Finding a pile of tires, he climbed upon them, and lay down.Soon he was fast asleep.**

** **

**Meanwhile in Dr. Light's lab, Dr. Wily had convinced Dr. Light himself to talk.Wily was pacing nervously in Dr. Light's room, when Mega Man's creator walked in. **

**"Ah, Dr. Wily" Dr. Light said. "What brings you here to my lab?"**

**"Well, you see Dr. Light" Wily began slowly.He stayed silent for a moment, pondering how he was going to tell his former friend what he had done.Then he started again. **

**"Well, you see Dr. Light.I uh….I sent Mega Man to Cartoon Land."**

** **

**Dr. Light was furious!"You did what?!?You sent Mega Man to Cartoon Land?!?How?!?After the incidents where innocent people from this world kept getting trapped in that dangerous place, we made sure that nobody would ever find the opening to that world again!!!We did it together!!!How could you possibly have found a way to reopen the doorway, and send Mega Man to that insane asylum of a world?!?**

** **

**Dr. Wily appeared frightened by Dr. Light's outburst.**

**"I…I came across this mysterious capsule when I went out to the area where we originally closed the doorway."**

**Wily said shakily."I was out searching for spare parts to fix my robots with, and I thought that area might be a good place to look.When I found this capsule instead, I decided that I should conduct some experiments on it. **

**That way, I could see what power this capsule had, if any, and to ensure that it never fell into the wrong hands.Mega Man was present for some of those experiments.Imagine my surprise, when I found this capsule could reopen the door.But before I could try to close the door, Mega Man got sucked into it!The capsule not only opened the door, it transported him!"**

** **

**"Show me this capsule." Dr. Light demanded. Wily took the capsule out, and Dr. Light studied it.After what seemed like a long time, Dr. Light returned from his study, shaking his head.**

**"Yes, this capsule does have the power to reopen the doorway to Cartoon Land." Dr. Light said grimly."And unfortunately, it also has the power to transport a living being there, be it human or mechanical.There is a way for Mega Man to return home, however.He has to find the mystic portal located deep in Cartoon Land's **

**dark forest, and defeat the hidden enemy that waits there.In order to gain access to the forest though, he must pass six trials of courage and strength first.So far, he's completed three, and is about to face the fourth one."**

** **

**"So what does that mean?" Dr. Wily demanded.**

**"It means that Mega Man is on his own."Dr. Light sighed, still shaking his head."All we can do is offer him telepathic guidance, and hope that he survives the challenges that lay before him.In the meantime, Dr. Wily, I think I'll be keeping this capsule if you don't mind…"**

** **

** **

**Meanwhile in Cartoon Land, our hero had a short nap.The junkyard guard dog, Leroy, spotted Mega Man, and he loomed above him, roaring and baring his teeth.**

**Our hero awakened to the noise, and he turned as white as a clean sheet when he saw Leroy.With one blast from his Metal Blades, the guard dog reduced Mega Man's pillow of tires to rubbery rubbish.Then Leroy towered above our hero, growling, ravenous teeth ready to strike.Suddenly, there was the sound of a laser blast, and the guard dog toppled over, shot in the chest.**

**His killer stood nearby.Mega Man could hardly believe his eyes.It was Roll!She was clad in white, and she looked almost real enough to touch.But it was a ghost form, since her solid form was in the real world.**

**"Listen carefully" she said."I don't know how long I can talk to you, so pay close attention.You have just overcome the fourth trial of courage and strength sent before you.You have two more trials to pass before you can find the warp portal that can take you back home.**

**Your fifth quest is to travel to Duckburg, and stop the greedy Flintheart Glomgold from stealing all the town's money."Then the ghostly form dissipated before his very eyes.But before our hero knew anything, he awakened to find himself in Duckburg.Unlike the other towns he visited, this one was very bustling and crime-ridden.Danger lurked around every corner. **

** **

**And it crept up on Mega Man!The town's most feared muggers, the Beagle Boys, happened to be crossing the street, when they saw our hero.They immediately grabbed him and took him into an alley.**

** **

**"You there" one of them said."Hand over your dough."Mega Man, still somewhat half asleep, didn't have a clue what they were talking about.Guns positioned in their hands, they shouted, "Hand over your dough, or we're taking you to see Glomgold."**

** **

**Mega Man still didn't answer.Then the Beagle Boys picked up our hero, and carried him off to Flintheart **

**Glomgold's airship.Inside the gigantic dirigible, the look-alike of Duckburg's most famous millionaire, Scrooge Mc.Duck was preparing to steal the town's money with the airship's anti-gravity beam.Then the Beagle Boys entered the airship with Mega Man.**

** **

**"So another bumbling fool dares to stop my insidious plan." Glomgold snorted."Beagle Boys, leave us.I'll take care of this fool myself."**

** **

**"I'm no fool!" Mega Man shouted back."I defeated Boris Badenov, Simon Bar Sinister, Dr. Claw, and a fierce guard dog called Leroy.I earned the use of their weapons, the Bubble Lead, the Time Stopper, the Quick Boomerang, and the Metal Blade.Do you call that a fool?"**

** **

**"I find that very hard to believe." Glomgold said. "But if you really are that brave, I challenge you in battle."**

** **

**But before our hero could attack, Glomgold activated a special shield made out of leaves, which soon surrounded the greedy duck.Finding an axe against the wall, Mega Man charged him with it, but Glomgold was unharmed.But as he backed against the wall, Glomgold accidentally stumbled into the airships'**

**electrical controls.A massive electrical storm ensued, and Glomgold was consumed in the blast.Dodging the deadly electrical blasts, our hero saw nothing left of Glomgold but leaves.Then the airship itself exploded.**

** **

**When the smoke and dust of the explosion cleared, Mega Man heard another familiar voice.It was Dr. Light!**

** **

**"Mega Man" he said."You've done well!You defeated Flintheart Glomgold!Now go to the Cartoon Version of The City and stop the evil Fat Cat.Gadget is being held by him."His voice trailed off.**

** **

**"Dr. Light!!!" Mega Man shouted.He was so busy calling for him, that he didn't watch where he was going, and he fell into a hole.Luckily for him, it was a warp hole.When he landed, he found himself in the Cartoon Version of The City.As he stood getting his bearings, two Rescue Rangers, Chip and Dale appeared.**

**But to them, Mega Man looked like one of Fat Cat's robots!They started shooting at him with their miniature airship's cannons.Picking up some Limburger cheese, our hero warded off the two rodents,**

**but another one appeared.**

** **

**It ate up the Limburger cheese like crazy!**

**"Cheeeese!" it shouted.Mega Man was surprised to see who it was.(He was an avid Disney's RR fan.)**

** **

**"Monterey Jack!" he shouted.The cheese-eating mouse stopped ranting and raving when he heard his name.Then he stopped eating and paced back and forth like a madman.**

** **

**"It's hopeless," he chanted."No Rescue Ranger is a match for that Fat Cat.He is much too fast and ferocious."**

** **

**"I can be a match for him." Mega Man piped up.Monty looked at Mega Man, and then he went back to his aimless chanting.**

** **

**"He's a whole lot tougher than you think." Monty chanted."He attacks with tremendous tornado twisters.No one has ever beaten him."**

** **

**"I'll beat him." Mega Man said."Just give me a chance."**

** **

**"If you must go, take Zipper as your guide." Monty said."Only he can take you to Fat Cat's headquarters,**

**THE CAT FOOD CANNERY!"**

** **

**Instantly a small, green fly zipped up to Mega Man, and they began the journey.On the way to the Cannery, Mega Man heard another telepathic message from Dr. Light.It said to try and trap Fat Cat with the Leaf Shield.When they arrived at the Cannery, Mega Man had to cover his face with the Leaf Shield, so that none of Fat Cat's guards would attack.**

** **

**The pair stayed out of harm's way until they neared a gigantic golden statue of Fat Cat.The statue emitted an extremely bright light that shone on our hero's concealed face.The intense heat burned away Mega Man's Leaf Shield disguise.Then Fat Cat himself burst from the statue, along with Gadget.**

** **

**Mega Man gulped.Fat Cat carried a huge shovel from where the Air Tornadoes were produced.Zipper fired his slingshot, but Fat Cat activated the Air Tornadoes, and Zipper's projectiles were unable to break through.**

**Then Dr. Light's voice rang in Mega Man's head again.**

** **

**"Mega Man, listen!" it said."Wait until Fat Cat is finished throwing his tornadoes before you try to him."**

**Taking his creator's advice, Mega Man quickly armed himself with the Leaf Shield.**

** **

**"I have you now, Fat Cat!" Mega Man shouted.**

** **

**"Stop before someone gets hurt!" Gadget shouted.But Fat Cat clobbered Mega Man with the shovel.Knowing that the Leaf Shield was the only chance, Zipper tossed our hero's leaves at Fat Cat.Soon, the ugly feline exploded into a pile of leaves.Then the Cat Food Cannery itself started to blow up.Mega Man recovered, and he, Gadget, and Zipper quickly escaped, just as the Cannery exploded in flames!**

** **

** **

**When the storm subsided, the ghostly white form of Ranger Smith appeared before our hero's eyes.To his surprise, the ranger called him by his true name!**

** **

**"Congratulations, Mega Man!" he shouted."You've survived the six perils!Now you can begin your search for the mystic portal that will take you back home.Go now to our deep, dark forest, and good luck."His image faded away.So did Gadget and Zipper!**

** **

**Little did Mega Man know that finding the portal was just as dangerous as the six trials.Cartoon Land's deep, dark forest was notorious with its stories of unwary tourists who visited… and never returned.**

**It was quite possibly the most feared place in Cartoon Land, and one never knew what creatures lived there.**

**Most residents of Cartoon Land tried to avoid it.But rumored to be hidden within the creepy woods was a mysterious gateway that linked Cartoon Land to the Real Dimension, and Mega Man was determined to find it.**

** **

**Mega Man wasn't so afraid of the forest.After all of his previous adventures in this strange land, if anything, he had gained more confidence in himself and his abilities.**

**Even though strange noises sounded at every turn, he had plenty of Special Weapons to attack whatever enemy was there.Ranger Smith had even given him two more Special Weapons for the journey: the Crash Bomber and the Atomic Fire.**

** **

**Finally, after what seemed like miles of walking in the darkness, Mega Man came upon a wide gap that lay in a clearing.It was a warp transporter.Our hero stepped onto it, and he found himself having to fight the following enemies:**

** **

** **

**1.****Name: Dr. Claw.Weapon: Quick Boomerang. How Mega Man beat him: Threw spear at him.**

** **

**2.****Name: Boris Badenov.Weapon: Bubble Lead.How Mega Man beat him: Slip on oil.**

** **

**3.****Name: Flintheart Glomgold.Weapon: Leaf Shield. How Mega Man beat him: Electrocuted him.**

** **

**4.****Name: Fat Cat.Weapon: Air Shooter.How Mega Man beat him: Threw Leaves.**

** **

**5.****Name: Simon Bar Sinister.Weapon: Time Stopper.How Mega Man beat him: Froze him in action.**

** **

**6.****Name: Leroy.Weapon: Metal Blade.How Mega Man beat him: Blasted him in the chest with Arm Cannon.**

** **

**After all this fighting, a new challenge awaited our hero.**

**Guarding the sparkling portal was Ranger Smith's evil twin, Slippery Smith.The twin was equally matched with the ranger's abilities, and had the power to use all of Mega Man's Weapons.On top of that, he could also blend into the forest's dark background, rendering him nearly invisible.Mega Man fought bravely with all he had, but Slippery lived up to his name, disappearing out of our hero's range, and reappearing somewhere else.**

** **

**Then, a final, helpful message from Ranger Smith formed in Mega Man's mind.Switching to Atomic Fire, our hero threw flames at Slippery until he melted away into the forest.With the way finally clear for him to pass, Mega Man dashed into the portal, but not before waving the strange animated world goodbye.**

** **

** **

**There was a giant sprinkle of stars in Dr. Light's lab.**

**Dr. Light and Proto Man were waiting there nervously, when all of a sudden; the portal appeared in the lab. **

**From the portal stepped Mega Man!For a few minutes, there was great rejoicing, with group hugs and high-fives.But then the bad subject came up.**

** **

**"Where's Roll"?Mega Man asked, still a little dazed from his trans-dimensional trip.**

** **

**There was a long silence before Proto Man finally answered."She's at Skull Castle… in Wily's clutches!"**

** **

**"I thought I had finished him at the beach." Mega Man said.**

** **

**"Yes, you did, but he took a super energy pill." Dr. Light said.**

** **

**"I have to go save her." Mega Man said.**

** **

**"You can't! You're exhausted!It's much too dangerous!" insisted Proto Man.**

** **

**Mega Man didn't answer.Instead, he calmly took out the bag containing all the souvenirs he had found in Cartoon Land.To everyone's surprise, the bag contained all of the Special Weapons of our hero's enemies.Mega Man was armed to the teeth.**

** **

**"Now can I go?" Mega Man asked.Dr. Light and Proto Man looked at each other.They had no choice but to let him go.**

** **

** **

**Meanwhile in Skull Castle, Dr. Wily was extremely angry about the malfunction of all of his robots, Bubbleman, Flashman, Quickman, Metalman, Woodman, and Airman.What was worse, and even more bizarre, their weapons mysteriously disappeared.**

** **

**"If I know Mega Man, he probably found a way to infiltrate my robots while in Cartoon Land." Wily growled."He's probably on his way here now to rescue his precious girlfriend!Hee Hee!Wait until he sees what I've done to her!"**

** **

** **

**By using all of the strategies he learned in Cartoon Land, Mega Man was able to scale Skull Castle, and sneak past the guards unnoticed.Poking his way through dark corridors, our hero fearlessly wound into an eerie dungeon.There was a locked door nearby. Mega Man quickly sliced through the lock with his Arm Cannon and burst through the door.The sight of Roll was more than our hero could bear.She had been dismantled, and was now hanging lifelessly on a coat rack!Mega Man, shocked and full of anger, blasted the first cabinet he saw.Batteries showered our hero!**

**But before he could slip the batteries into Roll's body, the lights went on.At the far end of the room, Dr. Wily strode.**

** **

**"So we meet again, Mega Idiot!" Wily laughed."You see I was only pretending to be concerned when you transported.Therefore I tricked your foolish brother and creator.You have just seen your precious girlfriend, frozen, helpless.As still as marble.It was my doing that dismantled her, and now it's your turn."**

** **

**Full of rage, Mega Man bounded toward Mega Man with his Arm Cannon blazing.Unnoticed, the evil scientist slipped some batteries into Flashman.**

** **

**"Flashman!" he shouted."Turn on the music machine!"The robot threw some switches on a gigantic record player.At once it began playing.**

** **

** **

**"LIFE IS A MYSTERY! EVERYONE MUST STAND ALONE!I HEAR YOU CALL MY NAME!AND IT FEELS LIKE HOME!!!!!!!" sang Madonna on the record.It was so loud, and so horrible, even our hero screamed and cowered under Roll's table.**

** **

**"I feel like singing!" Wily shouted triumphantly.**

** **

**Then Mega Man heard Ranger Smith's voice in his head.**

** **

**"Mega Man!" he said."Use Atomic Fire!"**

** **

**Switching to Atomic Fire, Mega Man threw flames at Wily.The evil scientist backed away from the fireballs, but he ended up falling onto the record.Flashman loomed above our hero, gritting his teeth.But remembering Leroy, Mega Man switched to the Metal Blade, and he sliced Flashman in two.The cut up and delirious robot, his wires exposed and sputtering, ran toward the record player where Wily was spinning.As soon as Flashman and his exposed wires touched the electrically powered record player, there was a tremendous power surge.The record player exploded, sending Wily and broken robot parts flying in all directions.Batteries also flew through the air, landing right into Roll's control mechanism.The recharged female robot, and Mega Man confronted the badly wounded Dr. Wily on the floor.**

** **

**"Alas, Mega Man.I 'am fallen.You have won." Wily whispered.**

** **

**"You've certainly learned your lesson this time, Wily." Mega Man said.Then two voices rang out. **

** **

**"Look out, Mega Man!"**

** **

**It was Dr. Light and Proto Man!Our hero turned, and saw Wily with a huge spear charging him!Mega Man jumped aside, and the treacherous Dr. Wily broke through a fence, and plunged into a vat of boiling acid.**

**Wily's body bobbed up and down for a few moments, and then disappeared, consumed by the liquid.**

** **

** **

**Cartoon Land was finally free of Dr. Wily's tyranny. The whole dimension celebrated and held a great party, with confetti and cheering.Ranger Smith gave our hero a hearty, telepathic "thank you".**

** **

**"Mega Man" he said."You're one of the greatest."And it was true. **

** **

**Later, at Dr. Light's lab, Dr. Light, Mega Man, Roll, and Proto Man were celebrating Wily's defeat.When Mega Man went to the mirror to polish himself, he could see all of his friends from Cartoon Land waving and smiling at him.He waved back.As he turned to go, with a big grin on his face, Bosko suddenly appeared and approached him.Bosko, thought that Mega Man was the robot he built in the Looney Tune _Bosko's Mechanical Man.And so he asked Mega Man "Where have you been?"_**

** **

**Mega Man turned around, looked at Bosko, turned back, and then he looked at the mirror.Then he turned around and looked at Bosko again.A look of horror crept onto Mega Man's face as he realized what was going on.Taking the T.V. remote, Mega Man pointed it at the mirror and screamed. **

** **

**"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"**

** **

** **

**The…. The…That's all folks!**

****

** **

** **

****

****

****

****

**Author's note: Well that truly is all folks.Hope you enjoyed reading this.It sure took a long time to write this, so please be responsible readers, and review my work.I absolutely WILL NOT tolerate flames, so if you come here to flame it, then don't bother coming at all. **

**Let me know if you picked up on the hidden jokes in the fic.Take care.**

**Force4.**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **


End file.
